Lady Fanny Marling never learns
by LavernaG
Summary: Based on "These old shades" by Georgette Heyer. Lady Fanny has had many suitors over time. After getting married she still enjoys the attention of other men. But that could bring trouble into her marriage.
1. Chapter 1

Lady Fanny Marling was a respectable woman. She was the younger sister of the Duke of Avon, and the beloved wife of sir Edward Marling. She was the most ladylike woman that her older brother knew, which is why the latter had asked her to teach her good manners to his ward, _mademoiselle_ Bonnard.

Fanny enjoyed dressing the younger girl, teaching her how to curtsy properly and how to behave in the high society. The pride over her ward was enormous when she presented Léonie to Avon, and later to the different people at the many balls and parties they attended together. Fanny would never forget the look on Justin's face when Léonie had first appeared in front of him in Fanny's elegant dress. The girl was no longer the page Léon, she was now _mademoiselle_ Léonie Bonnard, the ward of the English Duke.

The popularity of the young redhead was growing, and along with it Fanny's. She was in the wonderful Paris now! The invitations to the balls, soirées, card-parties, and dinners kept coming every day, and nor Fanny or the rest of the family had a chance for a quiet evening at home.

Fanny quite liked all the events and the elegant people of the high society, and the attention she was getting from everyone. She had always been a little flirt, although less after she had got married. She did have her husband with her in Paris, but she hadn't changed too much to not like the compliments of the _monsieur_ 's at the parties.

And so it happened that one night at Versailles Fanny met an old admirer of hers.

"So, Alastair has brought his so charming sister! _Madame_ , _votre serviteur_!"

Hearing the voice of Etienne de Stainville, Fanny turned around.

"So, it's you, _m'sieur,_ " milady said and held out her hand. "I declare it's been forever since I have seen you!"

" _Madame_ , the years fly back when I look upon you," de Stainville said, kissing her hand. "But surely it was Etienne once, and not that cold _m'sieur_?"

Fanny hid behind her fan playfully. "I vow I have no recollection of it!" she said, lying pleasantly. "No doubt I was very foolish... so long ago!"

"Nevertheless, I would love to spend some time with you, _madame,_ " he continued with a cunning smile. "Alone."

"Oh, but _monsieur_ , I really should be accompanying my brother's ward," Fanny made up an excuse, but behind her fan, she was smiling.

"I believe _mademoiselle_ Bonnard is very comfortable by _monseigneur_ Avon." De Stainville glanced at Léonie at the other side of the ball room. "It would be a great pleasure if you would honor me with your company."

And seemingly unwillingly Fanny let de Stainville draw her apart, and in a short time they fell to talking of the bygone days.

De Stainville talked about his fondness for milady, so that Fanny recognized the young and headstrong boy she had known. _Monsieur_ talked about their long forgotten love, adding many compliments to his talk, so that milady had to hide her blush many times, secretly liking the flattery.

De Stainville spoke about the divine blue eyes of milady and her wonderful fair hair, her irresistible nature and virtue. Finally Fanny had to scold him gently, because she was a married woman.

"Of course, _madame_. I only mean that your respectable husband is very lucky to have earned the hand of a wonderful lady like yourself," de Stainville replied. But beside the flattered smile on Fanny's face, he could see some monotony. "Shall I get us something to drink?" _monsieur_ asked to change the subject a little.

"Yes, you shall," Fanny answered, and de Stainville left her after a nod of his head. He almost flew towards the refreshing room.

Lady Fanny sighed dreamily. Oh, she liked the attention of the men! But she only played with them, in her heart she loved her Edward truly and with no exceptions. Still, it was amusing to see the men laboring to be to her liking. Fanny wasn't afraid of where this would lead her, she never went too far.

In a short time, she heard de Stainville whisper in her ear, "I am most fortunate to share my evening with the most wonderful lady in Paris."

Fanny turned around with a bright smile on her light pinkish lips. The comment had come unexpected to her, but she was pleased nevertheless. Monsieur offered her a glass of red wine, which she gladly accepted. The drink was a real refreshment after the events of the ball.

Farther from the two of them, Edward Marling walked into the room, watching the people to find a conversation partner. He saw his wife with de Stainville, and set his steps towards them.

Fanny looked into the admiring eyes of de Stainville, offering him a charming smile. She found his efforts to make her like him truly _fort amusant_ , as Léonie would have said. But she was surprised when she looked away, and _monsieur_ de Stainville kissed her cheek tenderly.

Milady looked up at him in surprise, and unknowingly took a tiny step back. "M-Monsieur!"

"I apologize if I have taken advantage of you, milady. But you are simply too attractive," de Stainville apologized, lowering his head. "If your ladyship could forgive me, I would be most grateful."

Fanny couldn't keep the smile from curving her perfect lips. "You are forgiven, _monsieur_ , but only if you never try something so abrupt and indecent again."

"You have my word," bowed de Stainville. He cast a glance over milady's shoulder, and added, "I believe there is someone who wants to speak to you, _madame_."

Fanny turned around, and dropped her wine glass in surprise, the claret spattering _monsieur_ Marling's fancy shoes. "Edward!"

Marling's face was glum as he looked at his beautiful wife.

"Ah, _monsieur_ Marling! It is an honor to finally meet _madame_ 's respectable husband," de Stainville said quickly, trying to save milady from the situation. Marling turned to him.

"I believe it would be best, _monsieur_ , if you would leave me alone with my wife."

De Stainville nodded to him, and bowed before lady Fanny before leaving the two of them. Marling turned to his wife again.

"Is there something you would like to say, my dearest?" he asked sternly. Fanny's eyes had turned teary.

"Oh, dear Edward! It's not like you think," Fanny said, desperately searching her mind for an explanation.

"It isn't? Well, I am eager to hear what you have to say."

"You see..." Fanny fiddled with her fan. "He simply amused himself... It was unexpected."

"So I see." Marling turned away with no further comment.

"Oh, Edward, you do believe me, don't you?" Fanny hurried around her husband to stop him from leaving.

"If you would have wanted, you could have stopped him."

"I didn't expect him to... Oh, h-how can you be so cruel!" Fanny sobbed. It had not been her fault that de Stainville had been charmed by her. Well, perhaps it had.

One large tear stole down Fanny's cheek, and she wiped at it feebly. Marling suddenly turned gentle, and took milady's hands.

"My love, I cannot bear to see you weep," he said as his wife looked up at him. "I believe you."

Fanny cast herself into his arms, still sobbing quietly. She silently vowed to never give her Edward a reason to doubt her again.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Madame_ , tell me again how many fops have been in love with you?" Léonie asked jovially as she sat down in a comfy chair in lady Fanny's room.

"Not only fops!" Fanny laughed. "My dearest, I don't think you should know all of that. One day you will experience it yourself. Perhaps," she added quietly.

"What do you mean by perhaps? Don't you think men will fall for me?" Léonie asked in a disappointed tone.

"No, no! I only meant that maybe you will find the right one sooner than you think," Fanny explained.

"Maybe. _Voyons_ , how will I know how to act? You must teach me."

"I believe you should act how you feel is right," Fanny said wisely. "But, why not." Lady Fanny sat in another chair beside Léonie, and turned thoughtful. "Well, dearest, today you heard about _monsieur_ Fonteroy. Justin told you how desperately he loved me."

* * *

It was nine years ago when lord Fonteroy knocked on the door of the Duke of Avon's residence. The servant led him to the library where his grace was standing by the window.

Fonteroy bowed. "Your grace."

Avon looked at him, unconcerned. "Well, my dear lad, has there been a conflict between you and my dearest sister? Or is that not the reason you are here?"

Lord Fonteroy was a little taken aback by the Duke's outspokenness. "I can assure you, your grace, that milady and I are getting along just as well as ever before."

"In that case, I don't understand why you are here."

Fonteroy was surprised at the man's frankness. He hadn't almost had a chance to say anything yet.

"Your grace, the matter why I am here is indeed milady Alistair." Fonteroy finally said something and came forward from the place where he had been standing, by the door.

"Obviously." The Duke was indifferent.

"I... I would like to ask for your sister's hand in marriage," Fonteroy said bravely.

Avon's expression didn't change, but he was surprised. "And you think I will give you two my blessing?" he asked.

"Yes, I was hoping that you would. Then I would be the happiest man." Fonteroy's eyes shone with happiness already, although he hadn't gotten a reply from the Duke.

Avon didn't think for long.

"I dare say that you are a fine gentleman and most certainly would make an even finer husband," Avon said. "But I don't believe that my sister would be very happy to spend the rest of her life together with you."

Fonteroy's eyes grew wide.

"As I have said for many times, my sister's happiness is one of the most important things to me, and therefore I cannot give you my blessing. I believe she will be happier with someone else, someone more high-spirited."

"You- You will not allow me to marry her?" Fonteroy stuttered.

"No." The Duke's answer was simple.

The younger man stared at his grace for a long moment, with fury in his eyes. The Duke's calmness was quite disturbing. Finally Fonteroy pulled a pistol out from his pocket, and pointed it at Avon's head.

"You will let me marry her!" Fonteroy shouted madly. "You will!"

Avon calmly turned to look out of the window and sighed. "You are too hot-tempered, lad."

"Look at me Avon! And tell me I can marry Fanny!" Fonteroy's crazy voice sounded over the room loudly. "Or I will shoot you!"

"What for, my lad, if I may ask?"

Avon watched as a coach stopped before the house, and her sister came out from it.

"If you kill me, will it give you an opportunity to marry my sister?" he spoke in a calm and slow voice. "In that case you will need to kill my brother as well, he would never want you to marry Fanny either, trust me."

"How can you stay so calm, Satan?!" Fonteroy had obviously paid no attention to the Duke's words. "I'm about to shoot you, you fool!"

Avon looked over his shoulder with a cunning look. The door to the library opened.

"Jean!"

It was lady Fanny's terrified scream that made Fonteroy drop his pistol. The weapon fell onto the carpet when the young man turned around.

Before him stood young lady Fanny, with a scared and also angry look on her pale face.

"My love," Fonteroy said and took a step towards the miss.

He was greeted by a sharp box on his ear.

"You wanted to kill him!" Fanny cried when Fonteroy looked at her. "I hate you, Jean! I never want to see you again!"

Lord Fonteroy left the building without a word.

Fanny fled across the room to embrace her brother. "Oh, my dearest Justin! Are you hurt? Why did he do that?"

Avon let her draw away from him before he answered, "I am fine, my dear Fanny. I hope that this insane man will never near you again."

* * *

"And he never did," Fanny finished.

"Did you love him?" Léonie asked. "That was a horrible man! He could have killed _monseigneur_!"

"Justin can't be killed so easily, child," Fanny assured her. "That is one of the reasons he is called Satan. There are so many people who have wished him dead, but he is still among us."

"I don't get why they hate _monseigneur_ so much," said Léonie sullenly. "I find him amazing."

"I know, child. I do too," Fanny said.


	3. Chapter 3

"But what about this - Vane, was he?" Léonie asked then. "You said he wanted to fly with you."

"Oh, that!" Fanny laughed. "He was even more a madman than Fonteroy ever was. But not so dangerous! _Monsieur_ Vane was a dreamer, and, yes, he dreamed of flying with me. I can't deny that I found this idea interesting. But the poor lad had not a penny! This was not a love story, rather a short fondness. There is really nothing more to say about it. 'Twas so long ago!"

"But this man who fought over you?" Léonie kept asking.

"Oh, Cumming!" Fanny sighed dreamily. "Dear Dominique was a perfect gentleman, but we never reached the point where he would want to marry me."

"But did you?" Léonie questioned. "Did you want to marry him?"

"I don't know, I don't remember. Maybe." Fanny replied thoughtfully. "It was so long ago, and I was too young."

"But what about that fight?"

"Oh, child, why do you have such murderous thoughts? But yes... Dominique fought John Drew because of me."

* * *

It happened in a gaming-house in London. Dominique Cumming was watching some of the older masters play. Standing by another table not far was young John Drew with his friends.

Cumming was concentrated on the game before him, but he couldn't help but overhear some of Drew's talk.

"... young lady Alastair... and her silly eyebrows."

Cumming turned around instantly, and asked in a booming voice, "What did you dare to say about milady Alastair?"

John Drew, along with most of the people in the room, turned to face him.

"I said that her eyebrows are silly," repeated Drew. "Do you have anything to say, Cumming? I forgot, you are the lady's new admirer."

Cumming frowned and said, "For this insult you will pay." Drew only laughed. "I challenge you for a duel."

The laughter died down.

"You dare to challenge me?" asked John Drew.

"Yes. I will not let you speak of lady Fanny like this. You may choose the weapons."

Drew looked at him for a long moment and then replied, "Small-swords."

They were escorted to a suitable room for the duel, and the whole crowd from the gaming-room followed them to watch the fight.

The swords were said to be in order and in a short time the duel could begin.

* * *

"Did he kill him? Oh, did he?" Léonie interrupted the story.

"My child, you are so impatient! But no, he did not. He only injured Drew gravely. As did Drew injure Dominique," Fanny told her.

* * *

The short but interesting fight was over, and a servant had ran to call a doctor for Drew. Cumming stood in the crowd of congratulating people, holding his injured arm firmly. The men around him told him how brave he had been to challenge someone for a duel to protect a lady's good name. Cumming himself was satisfied.

Suddenly there was a small rustle by the door, and the people withdrew to reveal the Duke of Avon. His grace had just arrived, and hearing that there had just been a fight, he had come to check things.

"It's the Satan."

" 'Tis Alastair himself."

A loud murmur went through the crowd of people. Avon stepped closer to the young Cumming and bowed respectfully.

"I congratulate you, Cumming. Drew is a dangerous opponent, but you did well," Avon said. "Why were the two of you fighting?"

"I challenged Drew because he was insulting your grace's sister," Cumming answered meekly.

Avon raised an eyebrow. "Was he?"

Some people in the room nodded.

"In that case I must thank you, Cumming. I believe it will make my sister happy to hear about your exploit."

* * *

"Oh, he was a wonderful man!" Lady Fanny sighed dreamily.

"But why didn't you two get married?"

"I don't even remember. Perhaps he found someone else." Fanny's voice turned sad, and Léonie knew she should change the subject a little.

"Do you know _monsieur_ Lavoulère?" Léonie asked next. "I heard him talk about you one evening, and he was charmed, to say the least!"

"Lavoulère?" Fanny asked contemptuously. "He is but a gaming-house enthusiast. I have met him a couple of times, and - hear me - never have I even thought about him! But I can't deny it when men find something for me," she added playfully.


	4. Chapter 4

"What about... _Monseigneur_ Davenant's brother?" Léonie questioned. "I heard he was a nasty man!"

"Oh, nothing like that, my dear! He only wished too much," Fanny explained. "Frederick Davenant, lord Colehatch in other words, was older than me, but tried to impress me in any way. He was at first very amusing! But started to annoy me as some time passed. Hugh on the other hand was very sweet. I can't deny that I was in love with him once. Oh, he was always so nice to me... But! He was only a good friend in the end, that was much better than any love. Where was I? Oh, yes, Colehatch! He dreamed of making me his bride - Hugh told me - but I didn't like him. And then one day he even asked Justin for my hand."

* * *

Avon was standing by the large window in the library, and had to listen to his sister's memories of the ball that had taken place last night. The Duke was quite annoyed by the lady's talk, but he knew that she only needed to tell someone all her thoughts, and Avon was grateful that it was him to whom Fanny told them and not their younger brother.

He walked slowly to the table where lady Fanny was seated on a comfy chair. Avon took a seat opposite her, and took a look at the letters that had come this morning.

"... And then I told him that I shall not go to the party with him. But this Davenant! He only laughed and asked when he should fetch me!" Fanny talked.

"I believe you will have some answers about Davenant soon enough," Avon commented, looking at a letter in his hand. "He sent me a letter just this morning."

"Yes-yes, very good." Fanny wasn't even listening. "As I was saying, he still took me to that ball, and I couldn't refuse, could I? I don't know what does he expect from me, why does he- Oh, what did you say?" She turned to look at her brother when she finally realized what he had said.

"Your dear Frederick wrote me a letter," Avon repeated as he opened the envelope.

"Oh, what does he say?" Fanny asked with excitement. "You will tell me, won't you? Justin?"

"I suggest you calm down a little, Fanny. I haven't yet read it myself," Avon answered. He started to read, feeling his sister's look on her.

"My dear Fanny, you will not believe me but our dear Davenant wants to marry you," Avon said after a long silence. Fanny gasped, not knowing if from happiness or anger. "And he asks for my permission, as expected."

"Oh, Justin, you will not agree, will you? I don't want to marry him! Frederick is so annoying."

Suddenly the Duke burst into laughter as he read the letter.

"What is there so funny about it?" Fanny asked sullenly. "I'm telling you, he is not my dream man!"

"I understand you completely, Fanny," Avon agreed. "But I'm not sure if you want to hear what he says."

"Every word!"

"Alright," Avon chuckled. "He says that he is willing to overlook such trifling faults in you, my dear, as your levity and your extravagance."

Milady looked at him in shock.

"He did not!" Fanny grabbed the letter from Avon's hand, and stared at it in disbelief. "How dare he! I will not go anywhere with him anymore, this I promise you! And if you, Justin, will allow him to have my hand in marriage, I vow, he will have to drag me to the altar, because I will never-!"

"Steady, steady! I haven't yet said if I agree," Avon remarked.

Fanny looked at him pleadingly.

"Oh, Justin, please say you will not give me to this man."

"There have been other men to ask me the same thing, but never before have they ever said such things about you," Avon spoke calmly. "I believe I'm not mistaken if I say that you wouldn't be happy with this Davenent." Fanny nodded. "And as I have said many times before- but I will say it again- that your happiness is my main priority. So no, child, I will not allow this man to marry you."

"Oh, Justin! I thank you! You just saved me from him!" Fanny raised to embrace the Duke.

* * *

"And that is how I got rid of lord Colehatch, my child," Fanny finished.

"But how did the lord react _enfin_?"

"Justin let him know that he wasn't the only one who was against this marriage, and so Frederick started to hate me as well. Lord, he also didn't want his brother to keep visiting us, but Hugh decided himself that he likes to be friends with us," Fanny said.

"And what happened between you and _monseigneur_ Davenant?" Léonie asked curiously.

"Why, nothing, child! He has always been a dear friend, nothing more."

"But you said you loved him," Léonie blamed jovially.

" 'Twas only... Well, yes, I dreamed about him sometimes, but nothing else." Fanny tried to abstain from telling anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

"Has there been any more men in your life?" Léonie asked.

"Oh, but of course, I can't count them," milady Fanny answered naively. "But you must not hear about all of them."

"Oh, please, _madame_ , do tell me more!"

"Oh well." Lady Fanny smiled. "There was of course also milord Blackwater. My, he was a wonderful dancer! We met at the parties often, and he asked me to dance many, many times. I tell you, 'twas positively inappropriate."

"But how did you know that you loved him? Or that he loved you?"

" 'Twas written all over his face when he looked at me. And he spent so much time with me. I was very happy together with him, I admit. And this one time at the ball..."

* * *

Fanny had left the ball room, and went to a large balcony. The night air was cool, and she really needed a rest from all the people inside. But she hadn't noticed one man following outside.

"You promised me another dance, milady, but then disappeared," a quiet voice said from behind lady Fanny, and she turned around to see lord Blackwater.

"I didn't escape you, William," Fanny explained with a smile. "I simply needed some fresh air after all that noise inside there."

Blackwater went to milady's side. "And have you rested now," he asked with a loving smile on his face.

"I think so."

"Good." Blackwater took a step farther and bowed as waltz music reached them from the ball room. "May I have this dance?"

"Here?" Fanny asked, but agreed.

The two of them began to dance gracefully in the quiet music. They looked in each other's eyes silently as the twirled around on the empty balcony.

Fanny had always liked to dance with him, he held her so gently and his touch was safe.

When the music ended in a vigorous chord, they stopped slowly.

The lord didn't release Fanny from his grip, but rather pulled her closer. As Fanny closed her eyes, William leaned closer to the shorter lady, and their lips met in a gentle and loving kiss.

* * *

"Oh, how sweet!"

"I'm not sure if I should be telling you these stories, my pet," Fanny doubted.

"Oh, but of course, _madame_! Who else then? _Monseigneur_ doesn't know any stories so interesting."

Fanny looked at her in surprise. "I say, 'tis the first time I have heard you say anything bad about Justin!"

"Not bad! No, not at all bad, _madame_! He is wonderful, but he is a man. I can hear stories like this only from you," Léonie said. "But what happened then? Why didn't you marry this William?"

" 'Tis a sad story, my love. About a week after the ball he was killed in a duel. Yes, my dear, horrible! But I heard that he fought, protecting another lady's honor. So, I wasn't that sad anymore."

"I see," Léonie said thoughtfully. "But how did you meet _monsieur_ Marling?"

"At first we met at different parties," Fanny told her, a loving smile on her face. "Oh, Edward was always so nice to me. He was a real gentleman, and he was always so calm and wise. And of course he asked for my hand first from Justin."

* * *

"Your grace, as you may have noticed, I have fallen in love with your charming sister. And now I have come to ask for your permission to marry her," Edward Marling said in a voice that couldn't hide his nervousness.

Avon looked at him very closely. Justin Alastair was never convinced easily, but this man before him seemed to be very serious about this situation.

"I will not hide from you that you are not the first one to ask me this," the Duke spoke. "But you are most certainly the calmest one yet."

He watched Marling for a little longer. The man was waiting patiently for his answer.

"I dare say that you are not the most interesting suitor I have seen. But yet my sister seems to like you in a way she has never before liked a man. Perhaps you will forgive me if I ask, what would you do if I would not allow you to marry Fanny?"

Marling stared at him in disbelief. "Y-You.."

"Just answer me, my lad. What would you do?"

"I- I don't know yet, sir."

"Would you give up on her? Or would you insist on my reconsidering? Or perhaps you would elope with her?"

"I really haven't considered anything yet," Marling answered. "I certainly would not give up. I guess I would try to convince you to reconsider your decision, your grace. But if that wouldn't help then..."

"Yes?"

"Then I believe I would elope with milady Fanny if she should wish that."

Avon smiled finally. "You are a good man, my lad. I see that you are certain about your feelings for my sister, and I believe you will make her happy. You have my permission to marry milady Fanny, and also my blessing."

* * *

" _Tiens_ , I told you _monseigneur_ was a good man!"

"He is," Fanny agreed. "When he wants to be. Nevertheless I agree with you. At that moment he made me so very happy to have him as my older brother."


	6. Chapter 6

About a fortnight after the small crisis Fanny had with her husband, she and her family and their friends were once again at a grand ball. To tell the truth, lady Fanny had almost forgotten about the scene with de Stainville.

This was yet another ball, with lots of people and lots of familiar faces. Rupert and Léonie had disappeared somewhere together, Justin had went dancing with this lady that Fanny could not remember, and Marling, Davenant and Merivale had left her when she had met Raoul de Fontanges.

 _Monsieur_ had told her different rumors that spread around Paris. Some of them were about _mademoiselle_ Bonnard. De Fontanges added some compliments about milady, and Fanny felt herself - like she had said to her brother before - back in her teens.

The evening was long, and Fanny had even danced with some _monsieur_ 's of her age or older, leaving the younger men for Léonie to charm. The young girl was very successful, but this evening she had been a little more contained, and stayed by Rupert's or Avon's side for the most of the time.

Lady Fanny had just left the company of _madame_ Vauvallon and _madame_ Deffand when her younger brother made his way to her.

"Lord, I have been searching for you!" Rupert called jovially. "This place is really overcrowded, finally I meet you."

Fanny looked at him questioningly. "Have you seen the child? I say, she's been very quiet the whole evening."

"Justin took her home probably half an hour ago," Rupert answered airily. "He also wanted me to escort you."

Fanny burst into a short and somewhat naughty laughter. "In that case, it will be a long night for you. Because I'm not leaving just yet!"

"Damn, I knew it, Fan!" Rupert said with a laugh. "But please, for my sake, don't be for too long."

"You are hardly the one to allow or prohibit me, Rupert. Have you seen Edward?"

"I believe he is planning to leave soon, together with Davenant," the reverend lord answered. "Alright. I think I'll be in the card-room in case you would need me."

"I doubt I will."

The next person lady Fanny ran into was _monseigneur_ Pierre Penthièvre. Milady had noticed that the man had taken a liking to her, and he had tried to start a longer conversation with her in two other parties. This time Fanny had time, so she curtsied low. " _Monsieur_."

" _Madame_ , _votre serviteur,_ " the Duke bowed to kiss her hand most gallantly. "I have waited to meet you again, my fair lady."

"Are you, _monsieur_ , also interested in an introduction with my brother's ward?" Fanny asked lightly.

"No, _ma dame_ I am much more interested in the beaming beauty of your ladyship." He offered his arm to lead the lady farther from the many crowds of people. Fanny set her fingers on the man's arm, and he led her away.

Their conversation turned out to be very long. _Monsieur_ Penthièvre talked about the beauty of milady. He also mentioned her astonishing looks and nature. And when _monsieur_ told her that she looked just as beautiful as she had when she was nineteen, Fanny knew that her cheeks had turned to a dark shade of red.

They met once again in the evening, and _monsieur_ continued the flattery. Penthièvre had brought her some wine, and the two of them enjoyed each others company.

Fanny talked about all the different events she had attended with _mademoiselle_ Bonnard, and that she adored the life in Paris. Penthièvre added his own comments to her stories, most of them were the compliments for milady.

Lady Fanny couldn't help but notice the look in _monsieur_ 's eyes as he looked at her. He seemed to marvel her fair face, her purplish red taffeta gown and her golden hair in a perfect hairdo.

Some of the party guests had already left, so the grand house had become more quiet. Lady Fanny and _monsieur_ Penthièvre were left alone in a quiet foyer, they were conversing eagerly by the wide fireplace.

Somewhere during the conversation, Penthièvre leaned closer to milady's ear and said quietly, "It is such a shame that milady is already married."

Fanny turned to look at _monsieur_ , and saw the spark in the man's eyes that meant that he had been drinking. She herself had also had a couple of glasses.

"I must say, _monsieur_ , that I think you are going too far," Fanny said, and removed the hand that had been holding on to her arm gently.

"Oh, but, _madame_ , I don't think so at all."

Before Fanny could ask what he meant by that, she was pinned against the wall as _monsieur_ Penthièvre's lips strongly landed on hers.

Lady Fanny struggled to push him away, but she was completely powerless against the man. She soon admitted that she can't escape and gave up fighting. Milady wished that she was as brave as Léonie, then she would have bitten the _monsieur_ or something like that. But all she could do was to surrender to his passion.

Her ladyship squeezed her eyes shut to not see the desiring and admiring look in the Duke's eyes. Penthièvre held milady strongly, and kissed her covetously.

When _monsieur_ finally pulled away from milady's face, Fanny clapped her hand over her mouth, and when she spoke her voice was shaky.

"Oh, _m_ - _monsieur_! You s-shouldn't have d-done that..."

"I know, _madame_ , but you are truly irresistible." Penthièvre's eyes shone strangely.

Milady was about to ask him to let herself free, when the both of them heard a familiar jovial voice.

"Ay, having fun, aren't we, Fan?"

"Rupert!" Fanny spot her brother who came towards them in the foyer.

"Alastair." Prenthièvre nodded to the younger man.

"I hate to be a kill-joy, Fan, but I am dead tired and must escort you home. So please hurry up with your activities." He smirked as he looked at the Duke. "What will dear Edward say, I wonder?"

"My lord, can't you see that you are _de trop_?" Penthièvre said, and lord Rupert turned to leave with a quiet laugh.

"Oh, Rupert, let us go right now," milady Fanny said in desperation. But seeing that the lord is leaving, she pouted, "How can you do so? Leaving me with this- this... _Monsieur_ , I swear if you shall not release me, I will scream, and that will get this whole grand house running here." Penthièvre only chuckled.

"You wouldn't. Your reputation, _madame_ , is too important for you."

But the words of milady had brought lord Rupert to a conclusion that Fanny had really been held by the Duke against her own will. Rupert didn't always get along with Fanny, but no gentleman could leave a lady in this situation, especially his own sister.

"Hey, lad," Rupert said, stepping to _monsieur_ Penthièvre who had once again leaned closer to milady. "See to that you will keep your hands off my sister!"

"Why the vehemence?" Penthièvre asked innocently. "Madame will not be harmed." He laughed briefly. "She doesn't need your protection, my dear lord."

"I believe she does." Rupert put his hand on the man's arm gloweringly. "Milady is under the protection of many men, including her husband and the Duke of Avon. And if you will not withdraw from milady Fanny, then the first thing you see tomorrow shall be Satan's wrath."

Penthièvre reluctantly let go of lady Fanny's arms and took a step back. Avon's name had clearly frightened him- as it was meant to.

Fanny retreated behind Rupert.

"You are blessed, sir, to have a sister so charming," Penthièvre said briskly to Rupert, and bowed before the two of them.

Suddenly lady Fanny regained her courage, and stepped forward. The Duke held out his hand to receive the lady's to kiss it, but instead Fanny threw the beverage in her wine glass at the man's fancy coat and returned to Rupert's side.

Penthièvre gasped and cast an angry glance at milady's face, where a triumphant smile played. _Monsieur_ turned and left, cursing quietly as he went.

As soon as the man was out of sight, Fanny threw herself into Rupert's arms. "Oh, thank you, Rupert! You saved me! If only I were as brave as Léonie, then I could have stood up for myself. But he was so forceful, oh!"

"I think you have mastered standing up for yourself damned well," Rupert said when his sister finally let go of him. "It's the influence of Léonie, I know so!"

"Yes, I believe to have learned something from that girl," Fanny agreed with a huge amount of pride. "I had to do so, Rupert, to that- that pig-person!" Fanny clapped her hand over her mouth upon hearing what she had just said.

Rupert laughed.

" 'Tis not funny, Rupert! I should not use these words." But even Fanny smiled. Living together with Léonie had changed them all somewhat.

Rupert offered her his arm, and Fanny tucked her hand in his arm as they turned to leave the foyer.

"Are we going to leave now?"

"Soon, Fan, I must say goodbye to some of my friends in the card-room. You don't mind coming with me, do you?"

"I shall not leave your side 'til we are back home."

And so the two of them went to the card-room, where Rupert's goodbyes took almost half an hour to say. All the time, Fanny stayed by his side, not feeling very comfortable in this room. Then they went to find the hostess of the party to thank her, and let her know about their departure.

Fanny held on to Rupert's arm for all the time until they had sat in the coach that was to take them to the Hôtel Avon. As they sat in the carriage, milady finally let go of her brother's arm.

"Rupert."

"Ay, what?"

"You will not tell Edward, will you?"

"About what, Fan? Oh, your _monsieur_ Penthièvre! I honestly don't know. Should I?"

Rupert smiled slyly.

"No. Please don't! He would never let me out alone again," milady said.

"Alright then," Rupert promised idly. "But you owe me."

* * *

 _ **So that's it, the end. I wanted to write something about every man that was mentioned to take a liking to Fanny in the book, and now it's done.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
